nccrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Azuma Masaru
__TOC__ Azuma Masaru (東勝 Lit. Western Victory) is a Chūnin hailing from the Village Hidden in the Rocks. He is an ambitious and creative individual hoping to one day attain the rank of Kage. Background Once the heir to the throne of the Azuma clan; Masaru has fallen from grace with the rest of his clan. Many have dreamed of living a life where being fed by a silver spoon is everyday; an army of servants willing to complete your every will and whim. While a child, Masaru was ignorant to the world around him - the imperfect sphere of chaos and poverty that screamed for help but fell on the deaf ears of the social elite. It was not until he began to train in the hidden arts of his clan that his exposure to the outside world - an event that would forever change his view of the world - would happen. While exploring the grounds of his family estate; Masaru came upon a gang of small thieves rummaging through the storage house. Young and naive, Masaru approached them with a smile believing that the strangers were family or new servants. They set upon him like the hounds of hell - a hostage such as a young lord would be more then enough to feed their entire poverty stricken neighborhood. One of the assailants weilding a vicious set of claws on his right hand - cutting Masaru's face on the left side; for ever scarring him with the three scars that now streak that side of his face. The scream Masaru let out was a mixture of fear and pain fueled by the fear that he would once more be attacked. His howl did not go unheard, and two shinobi guards of the estate arrived and in a brutal flurry of gore and grace they had dispatched the young assailants. Masaru could only ask "why" something like this would happen and the answer given to him by his father was the answer that would forever leave a sour taste in his mouth and change the way he viewed his lifestyle. "They envy our wealth and wish to kill us because we eat in abundance and yet they starve." Masaru though young knew that something was amiss with the events that had transpired on that day. Angry and confused, Masaru silently continued his training and upon completion of his family arts rough around the age of thirteen disobeyed his parents and enlisted in the ninja academy of Iwagakure. His natural born talents as a shinobi greatly impressed his superiors, and within just a few months he had graduated at the age of fourteen. One year to the date he graduated at the academy, he had participated in the chuunin exams and passed that as well. Now he sits contently as a chuunin of Iwagakure; waiting to serve his home as best he can as an outcast of his family but a loyal servant of the village. Personality Masaru is a prideful and strong willed shinobi with a strong sense of pride in his own capabilities as a ninja. Pride however should not be taken as cockiness as he is not capable of being cocky. A strong sense of analyization and an understanding that things can happen randomly has caused him to never underestimate any of his opponents, no matter how strong or weak. This allows him to have a deal of respect for every ninja that he faces down and this keeps him from overestimating himself and underestimating his opponent - keeping himself from getting himself killed. It has been noted by the Tsuchikage, Koga Hikari, that Masaru has a strong sense of teamwork and camaraderie. This to Masaru is one of the three levels towards attaining that status of a legendary ninja. Anyone who knows Masaru knows that he places the lives and well-being of his comrades above his own, regardless of the risk of his own death. Masaru has once been quoted saying without friends we are only a shadow of what we could be. Appearance Masaru has lightly tanned skin and a very atheletic and lean build. The tanning is due to years spent in the smithy which has also left Masaru with a large amount of small scars due to contacting with extrememly hot sparks of molten metal. Over his left eye runs three scars that start at the eyebrow and end just parallel to the nose. On his left shoulder is a single tattoo and that tattoo is the Iwagakure village symbol - a testament to the love of his home. His upper lip also has a small scar running from the corner of the mouth to just about a centermeter up the length of his face. Masaru has dark brown shaggy hair that usually goes for days without being brushed or combed. His eyes are also of a similair color and are usually considered to be lively and full of energy when compared to some of his contemporaries.